1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording stop processing method upon recording stream data transferred by DMA (Direct Memory Access). The present invention also relates to a data recording apparatus for recording stream data transferred by DMA.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording apparatus that records stream data of, e.g., a video stream, temporarily stores stream data in a buffer, DMA-transfers the stored stream data, and records the stream data in a hard disk or optical disk.
Even when a recording stop instruction is issued during recording of stream data, recording cannot be immediately stopped unless DMA transfer terminates normally.